The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for controlling flow through an intravenous line.
The invention is directed to a cassette for controlling the flow of IV fluid from a source to a patient. The cassette preferably includes, along the fluid passage through the cassette, first and second membrane-based valves on either side of a pressure-conduction chamber, and a stopcock-type valve. The stopcock valve is preferably located downstream of the second membrane-based valve, which is preferably located downstream of the pressure-conduction chamber.
In a preferred version of the cassette, which is primarily made out of rigid material, the membrane for the second membrane-based valve is disposed adjacent the housing, such that the rigid housing and the membrane define a valving chamber. One passage enters the valving chamber at a first mouth located at the end of a protrusion of the rigid housing into the valving chamber towards the membrane, and the valve may prevent the flow of fluid therethrough when the membrane is forced against the first mouth, by the control unit. The control valve restricts the flow of intravenous fluid from the valving chamber to the patient, since it is located downstream of the valving chamber. The membrane defining the valving chamber is preferably large and resilient, so that the valving chamber may provide a supply of pressurized intravenous fluid to the patient, when the first mouth is sealed closed and when there is a restriction downstream of the valving chamber.
For the pressure-conduction chamber, a membrane is preferably disposed adjacent the rigid housing, so as to define a pressure-conduction chamber, wherein the rigid housing portion that defines the pressure-conduction chamber is generally dome-shaped. The membrane has a filled-chamber position, in which position the pressure-conduction chamber is substantially at its greatest volume, and an empty-chamber position, in which position the pressure-conduction chamber is at its smallest volume, and in which position the membrane rests against the rigid housing and assumes the dome shape of the rigid housing. The membrane preferably has a structure for creating instability in the membrane in the filled-chamber position. Preferably, this structure may be actuated to create instability in the membrane in the empty-chamber position. The rigid housing and the second membrane in the empty-chamber position preferably define an unobstructed fluid passageway through the pressure-conduction chamber from the first to the second pressure-conduction chamber mouth. Preferably, the structure for creating instability in the membrane causes the membrane, when its at its full-chamber position, to collapse in the region of the pressure-conduction chamber""s outlet mouth before collapsing nearer the inlet mouth. This structure helps force bubbles in the fluid upward toward the inlet mouth and the IV fluid source during a bubble-purge cycle.